Da Holz in da Caribbean!
by flying with da Sparrow
Summary: This is based on a girl on holiday in the Caribbeans and she keeps seeing things. This summary sucks so read the first chappy (It's short) and you might get the summary.
1. Chapter One

Hi there, peoples! This is my story... I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney or nothing much. R&R, plz

**Da Holz in da Caribbean!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it! Well, I probably should, because I'm on the plane right now, on my way to the Caribbean! Actually, I should be there any minute now. I took my jacket off, as it wouldn't be necessary in the Caribbean's. As I took it off I instantly felt the dude from some distance eyeing me up. 

I rolled my eyes and looked away. Not being a brag or anything, but I am pretty irresistible. Especially with my skimpy singlet (showing off my newly bought 'pink and white' bikini) and short-shorts.

Yup, I was all ready for the Caribbean, the sun, the water and everything else. I was so thrilled when my auntie had to give me her ticket when she broke her leg. I hurriedly got my luggage and walked out the small but nice looking airport. As I was walking to the beach I got reminded of one of my favorite movies… The pirates of the Caribbean!

I completely fell for that sexy Jack Sparrow…

Anyway when I arrived at the beach, I was totally taken aback by the number of people, the amazing weather and the sparkling water! Now I couldn't wait to see my own little hotel room.

Once I got there, I gasped. My own little hotel room was not little. It was huge. The bed was way bigger than the one in my room back home! The bathroom was probably the same size or bigger as the lounge back at my house!

I quickly slipped off into my bikini, wrapped a barely there skirt over the bottom, with a small, thin, see-through, black and pink jacket.

I grabbed a towel and put my flip-flops on and ran out the room towards the beach.

As I was running I tripped on a root of a big tree (And I was so sure it wasn't there!) and very embarrassingly fell flat on my face. I was relieved that my pink sunnies weren't broken…

"Are you okay?" A dude's voice asked from behind.

I got angry (at myself probably) and embarrassed. "Of course not, moro-" I flicked a glance over to the voice and checked him out. He was hot. "I meant, I think so…" I changed my voice into a sweet tone. "Ouch, I think I did something to my ankle!" I squealed over-reacting.

The dude looked concerned, and I recognized the shirt he was wearing. A lifeguard's uniform, or something… "I'll be right back with some ice, or something…" Then he rushed over to the first aid place.

I grinned as my plan worked. "Oww, my head…" I groaned, in reality. Then I guess I blacked out or something…

* * *

Sorry, this is a short chapter...


	2. Chapter Two

**Da Holz in da Caribbean!**

* * *

I guess I woke up by the sea sound and whatever sounds the beach makes.

But when I opened my eyes, the people were gone, the sun was setting and the weather was kind of cold.

I looked around, and the place was really quite. The place looked pretty old too, maybe it's because the sun's setting…

I better go to my room… I thought about the dude and got angry. "How can he leave me like this, I was hurt and I thought he was bringing some ice!" I mumbled to myself.

When I turned around, the buildings, including the hotel was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed uneasily as I twisted my skirt back to the front.

All there was were weird, small looking houses. "Maybe their bars that only opens at night…" I thought aloud, but I wasn't so sure about that. "I should go ask for directions or something…" I walked a few steps when I heard a man's voice.

"I wouldn't do that… It's pretty rough down there, probably really rough now…" He said from under the shadows of a big tree.

I got pretty pissed off by then, well I was standing in the cold weather, with nothing on except something like a bikini and stuff! "Who are you telling me what to do?" I yelled, walking towards the voice.

I got a scare when I heard the thud of the man as he jumped up from where he was sitting. "It's my business to know who I am, not yours… I can tell anyone what to do." He slurred slightly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit with mock. "Ah! You're so scaring me! Help!" I sarcastically mocked. "Well," I seriously added this time. "It's none of your business to choose where I go!" And I turned around and carried on walking.

"I wouldn't be going there, luv…" He quickly said, desperate to keep the girl from going down there.

I froze in my tracks. I slowly turned around, my eyes flashing with anger. "I'm nobody's luv, nobody's babe, nobody's girl, nobody's nothing! Okay?" I shouted and screamed.

* * *

This is another short chappy... And this is probably a bad line to end the chapter but still R&R.. please.... 


End file.
